Patty Ferrel
' Patricia "Patty" Farrell' is a minor antagonist in the series. She has a supporting role in the books and online version, but played a much larger role in the films. Roles ''Role in Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' Patty appeared firstly in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, and she gets on Greg's animosity after she tells the teacher Mr. Ira to cover up a map of the United States of America during a test involving it. Greg flunks the test over her. She later appears at "The Wizard of Oz" play. She plays the role as Dorothy and she takes it seriously. During the play, Greg throws an apple at her and the other trees get in the act. Someone knocks Patty's glasses off, and breaks them. Due to Patty's special need of glasses, the play was cancelled. ''Role in Rodrick Rules'' Greg mentioned she performed in the Winter Talent Show. ''Role in The Last Straw'' Patty appears again in The Last Straw. She was chosen by Mrs. Craig to mind the class during the time her dictionary was stolen. Due to Patty's serious behavior, she doesn't let anyone go to the bathroom. Alex Arudaminded the class on Monday, because she was sick. This was also her last appearance in the book series, It is unknown if she will re-appear in any of the upcoming books but it's possible that the character has been retired. Personality She is characterized as the teacher's pet and a nerd, and due to events happening in the first book, she develops a negative relationship towards Greg Heffley. She is selfish and paranoid, and states (in the movie) that she will get her mother from the PTA to sue them if she doesn't get what she wants (implying that she is completely spoiled). In The Last Straw, when the teacher leaves the room, Patty is left in charge. Greg writes that she is very strict when in control, letting no one out of the classroom, even if a fellow student has to use the bathroom. Appearance Patty is illustrated as wearing wide open glasses and pig-tails and this has been seen throughout the series. No other illustration of Patty has been shown other than glasses and her style of hair. According to Greg, she can't see two feet in front of her without her glasses and is practically blind without them, although in the movie she doesn't wear them. She also wears braces. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Mentioned) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) Gallery PattyBadge.gif OnlinePatty.png Patty Farrell as Caroline.jpg Patty_farrell.png Patty_farrell_2.png Patty_farrell_4.png Patty_farrell_5.png Patty_Farrell_8.jpg Patty_farrell_7.png Patty_and_Greg.png Holly_and_Patty.jpg Patty_farrell_6.png Patty_monitoring_the_class.png Patty_in_Dog_Days.jpg Rodrick_Rules_-_Patty_Welcome_Back.jpg Rodrick_Rules_-_Patty_Welcome_Back (1).jpg Rodrick_Rules_-_Greg_&_Patty_Grunting.jpg Patty_Pool.png Trivia *She hasn't been seen or mentioned in any of the books since The Last Straw and it's unknown if she'll make another appearance. *In the book she wears glasses while in the films she doesn’t. *She appears more rude and mean-spirited to Greg in the films. This is likely because in kindergarten, Greg said "Patty, Patty is a fatty! Has a face just like a ratty!" Category:Middle School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Minor Characters Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Retired Characters Category:Allies Category:Finding Lucas the spider characters